Enchanted 1x01: what's going on?
by charmed-christopher
Summary: this story was orinally written in 1999, and this is the first site besides my own where I post this. Enchanted is a fanfiction serie based on the facts known from Charmed. in this first episode the "circle of 5" shall be formed, just in time as time shal


Episode I  
Episode 1x01  
What's going on?

New York City at night. This is where this story starts. It's a calm September-evening, and a man in his 40's is walking near the Hudson-river. Even though the summer is coming to an end, it is still warm outside. Suddenly a cold wind blows around the feat of the man, who looks at his feet, shocked to see that his feat are covered with ice, frozen to the floor.  
Man"What the…"  
Sharp nails appear on the pier. And from out of nowhere an orange beam appears, hitting the man in the chest, killing him on the spot, leaving him alone, with a scorch mark on his chest…clearly dead…..

2 days later, it's Monday morning, 8 o'clock. Vivian Martens is climbing the stairs of her house, to wake up her 13 year old son; Dennis. She knocks on the door, but gets no reaction. She opens the door, revealing a very messy room. She walks over to the windows, and opens the curtains, allowing sunlight to get into the room.  
Dennis: "Mom!"  
Mrs Martens looks over her shoulder, seeing a boy with short brown hair and sea-green eyes sitting up in his bed, his eyes squinted against the sun. Her son was finally awake.  
Mrs Martens: "About time you got up. It's been 8 o'clock already, so you'd better hurry up, or you'll be late for school…again."  
Dennis: "pfff, 8 already? I've barely slept. Why do you just come in my room without asking by the way, never heard of privacy?"  
Mrs Martens: "never heard of getting to bed before midnight? I want to see you downstairs within 5 minutes."  
With those words Mrs Martens turned around and left the room. Dennis sighed, and then reached for an ancient looking golden ring, with a red/brown sort of seal in it. He put it around his finger.

In the meanwhile at a middle school, an 11 year old boy called Brandon is talking to a classmate and long-time friend, Carmen, a 12 year old half Mexican girl.  
Brandon: "so, have you finished your English homework yet?"  
Carmen: "no, I forgot"  
Brandon: "Mr. James is going to be really pissed; everyone says he hates it when you don't do your homework."  
Carmen: "great…can I please copy yours?"  
Brandon: "but what if we get caught? I don't think it's a good idea"  
Adam: "of course not, why would anyone ever think saint Reynold would do anything against the rules"  
They both turn around, seeing Adam, a boy from their class.  
Mr. James: "good morning, class"  
Their teacher makes his way to the door, and opens it.  
Adam grinned and entered the classroom. Brandon sighed.  
Emma: "I swear if he doesn't behave normal anytime soon, I'll kill him"  
They look around, seeing Emma, a 12 year old timid blonde girl with a clear dislike for Adam.  
Emma: "just because he's family to this Nicole person, he thinks he can act like a big jerk. Not that he needs to act for it..."  
Carmen: "I guess that that's the way things go in middle school"  
Brandon: "it sucks"  
They enter the classroom.

During lunch break, Carmen and Brandon are having lunch together.  
Brandon: "I wish I would dare to stand up to Adam, just for once"  
Carmen: "and risk having trouble with them all"  
She points at the table where Nicole's gang is sitting  
Dennis: "she's right you know, they can make life pretty miserable"  
Carmen and Brandon look up seeing Dennis.  
Brandon: "oh hi, Dennis."  
Carmen: "and you are"  
Dennis: "Dennis, Dennis Martens"  
Carmen looks surprised  
Carmen: "THE Dennis Martens?"  
Dennis smiles  
Dennis: "that depends on what you mean by THE?"  
Carmen: "I've heard…  
Carmen is suddenly interrupted  
Malcolm: "hey, Martens come and sit over here."  
Malcolm, a friend of Nicole is smiling  
Dennis: "ehm, I think I'll just sit here, but thanks anyway."  
Nicole: "with those losers?"  
Brandon: "hey!"  
Nicole: "problems?"  
Brandon: "no…"  
Nicole: "don't waste your time on those geeks, Martens"  
Brandon is eating himself up inside. Suddenly the table next to him catches fire.  
Jeremy: "fire!"  
All student leave the cafeteria as soon as they can, causing a chaos.  
Brandon: "not again"  
He follows the crowd outside. Dennis frowns at this strange reaction, but as he sees the fire spreading out, he too eaves the cafeteria

INTRO

10 minutes later everybody has gathered in front of the school.   
Principal: "everybody, please listen, because of the fire in the cafeteria all classes for today will be cancelled. The Fire department is busy extinguishing the fire."  
Brandon leaves the terrain, and Dennis decides to follow him.

As Dennis follows Brandon into an alley, he hits a box, causing Brandon to startle. A box catches fire.  
Brandon: "oh no, not again"  
Dennis: "I knew it"  
Brandon notices Dennis  
Brandon: "Dennis…"  
Dennis: "it was you, wasn't it?"  
Brandon: "what do you mean?"  
Dennis: "it was you who started the fire…right?"  
Brandon: "don't be ridiculous, how could I…"  
Dennis: "I don't know, you tell me"  
Brandon: "I don't have time for this nonsense…"  
He turns around, and tries to walk away. Dennis focuses, and a few boxes fall, blocking Brandon's way.  
Brandon: "huh?"  
Dennis: "sorry about that"  
Brandon: "you… you can do strange things too?"  
Dennis: "can we discuss this somewhere else?"  
Brandon: "ehm, I guess so"

Not long after that, Dennis and Brandon are entering Dennis' room.  
Brandon: "man, this place is a mess"  
Dennis: "you tell that every time, you could've told your secret instead…  
Brandon: "yeah right, like: hey Denis, I'm a pyromanic freak, that'll make a good impression"  
He grins  
Dennis: "you're not a freak"  
Brandon: "you know what I mean"  
Dennis: "you're a witch"  
Brandon: "right,…wait, I forgot to lock my broomstick."  
Dennis: "not funny"  
Brandon: "hey, I don't come up with this crap"  
Dennis: "like I made it up. It's the truth, you're a witch, and so am I."  
Brandon: "you must be crazy."  
Dennis: "no, I found it out on the internet…there was even a chat-site, but it was gone last week, very strange…"  
Brandon: "where? "I searched with google, and apart from a lot of trash I found a found a few useful sites. On that chat-site I even met a witch from Manhattan, under the name MagnetEmma. I know her name is Emma, and she's 12 year old."  
Brandon: "and they all just said they were witches"  
Dennis: "no, most of them were believers or psychics, but Emma asked me in a private chat if I could do real magic too"  
Brandon: "o-kay"  
Dennis: "I really want to know more about it; all I know is that my power I called telekinesis"  
Brandon: "look, I don't know where this…power came from, but I just had it one day"  
Dennis: "so did I, on my birthday"  
Brandon: "isn't that may fifth?"  
Dennis: "yeah, why?"  
Brandon: "because I discovered it then too"  
Dennis: "do you think there's a connection?"  
Brandon looks at his watch  
Brandon: "I don't know, but I do know I have to go, my mom will know about the fire, and she's probably worried sick  
Dennis: "okay"  
They left the room

Next to the stair there was an old door, one that has never been opened before. It had a strange inscription carved in it

¤þñµ - V-

Brandon: "what's that?"  
He points at the inscription  
Dennis: "don't know, and don't ca…"  
Dennis gets light-headed.  
Brandon: "Dennis?"  
Dennis: "I'm fine, I guess I just need to eat…but someone had to burn down the cafeteria before I could…"  
They laugh, and walk down the stairs  
Suddenly the inscription glows scarlet for one second, but nobody sees it

Later, near Whitehall street metro-station. Adam was walking along the sidewalk. He liked it here…the only place in Manhattan he didn't like was everything above Brooklyn bridge. Sometimes he just sat down on a bench in Battery Park, and watched the Hudson. But this time he heard someone calling his name.  
Jeremy: "Adam!"  
He saw a dark boy who was in class 7-1. His brother was Nicole's boyfriend, Jack.  
Adam: "hi Jer, what's up?"  
Jeremy: "What are ya doin' here?"  
Adam: "visitin' my aunt"  
Jeremy: "oh, okay….hey, are you trying out for the basketball team too?"  
Adam: "no, I am no good at basketball"  
Jeremy: "I see…"  
Adam: "but I'll try to get on the soccer team"  
Jeremy: "try becoming friends with either Tyler Jones or Dennis Martens; one of them is sure to become captain."  
Adam: "so…"  
Jeremy: "It'll increase your chances…my brother's on the basketball team, so I think I have a pretty good chance"  
They reached bowling green station.  
Adam: "I have to go"  
Jeremy: "okay… see ya"  
Adam: "bye"  
Adam got on the escalator…

That night Kirsten Martens was watching TV when her 2 year older brother Dennis entered the living room.  
Dennis: "hey Kirst, what are ya watchin'?"  
Kirsten: "uhm, news… another guy got whacked near pier 16, the kills are moving up the east river"  
Dennis: "really? Geez, that's the 5th this week."  
Kirsten: "uhu"  
Dennis: "I'll write my article for the school paper, and then I'm going to bed."  
Kirsten: "okay"  
Dennis goes to his room

Dennis closed the door and turned on his pc. He typed down

NYC, September 7, 1999; today the police confirmed the "river killer" made his 5th victim in 6 days. No suspects have been arrested yet.

Dennis sat back, without any other news this wasn't going anywhere. Suddenly the door opened.  
Mrs Martens: "Dennis?"  
Dennis: "mom…"  
Mrs Martens: "I know, privacy"  
Dennis: "right"  
Mrs Martens: "we're watching a movie, are you coming?"  
Dennis: "no, I have homework to do"  
Mrs Martens: "okay, goodnight"  
Dennis: "night"  
She leaves the room, and when she is out of sight, Dennis focuses and the door closes.

The next day, between classes. Carmen is trying to open her locker, but it's always stuck. And this time isn't anything different  
Carmen: "come on, open…"  
Brandon enters the hall  
Carmen pulls, and sparks appear from her hands, breaking the lock  
Carmen: "well, at least it's open  
Brandon: "how did you do that?"  
Carmen: "Brandon"  
Brandon: "you too?"  
Carmen: "what do you mean with too?"  
Brandon: "eh…"  
Carmen: "you mean that you…"  
Brandon: "I'll explain it al after school, at my house"  
Carmen grabs her books  
Carmen: "sure…"  
She doesn't look happy

During the 4th period, class 7-3 is having geography.  
Mr. Williamson: "…so I'll divide you into couples, and together you have to think of a geographic subject for your project. Let's see, Miss Chinita will work with Miss West."  
Emma moves her desk next to Carmen's.  
Emma: "hi"  
Carmen: "ehm, hi"  
Emma: "so got any ideas?"  
Carmen: "it has got to be a country?"  
Emma: "yeah, except the USA?"  
Carmen: "what do you think about Mexico? My dad's born there, so he knows something about it I guess"  
Emma: "okay, if you send me the info by e-mail, I'll start typing tonight"  
Carmen: "okay, could I have your e-mail then?"  
Emma: "sure"  
She writes it down, and gives it to Carmen, who putts it in her agenda.

That afternoon, Brandon and Carmen are sitting in the kitchen of Brandon's house.  
Brandon: "so, if I get it right, you discovered this on the 5th of May, this year?  
Carmen: "yeah, I was really freaked out"  
Brandon: "the coincidence…"  
Carmen: "what?"  
Brandon: "I discovered it then too."  
Carmen: "oh really, you burned down another place?"  
Brandon: "nah, just a tree…or four."  
Carmen: "now, that's scary."  
Brandon: "to make matters worse, I know another "witch""  
Carmen: "right, and I know a leprechaun and a giant who live on my balcony"  
Brandon: "I'm serious…I think"  
Carmen: "okay, so what's his or her name?"  
Brandon: "Dennis Martens"  
Carmen: "no way!"  
Brandon: "yeah, he told me all of this."  
Carmen: "I gotta talk to that guy"  
Brandon: "why?"  
Carmen: "I wanna hear the story he told you from his mouth, do you know his address"  
Brandon: "yeah, sure"  
Carmen grabs her agenda  
Carmen: "1195, 1st avenue"  
Carmen writes it down, and as she closes her agenda, a piece of paper falls out of it. Brandon picks it up. And can't help reading it. "MagnetEmma?"  
Carmen looks at Brandon, and grabs the piece of paper.  
Carmen: "oh this is Carmen's e-mail."  
Brandon: "Emma, as in Emma West from our class"  
Carmen: "yeah, why?"  
Brandon: "eh…nothing"  
Suddenly they hear the front door closing, and Brandon's mother enters the kitchen.  
Mss Reynold: "hey"  
Brandon: "hi mom"  
Carmen: "hi miss Reynold"  
Mss Reynold: "hi Carmen"  
Carmen: "I have to go"  
Brandon: "I'll walk you to the door"  
They leave the kitchen.

It's almost 7:30 PM, and Dennis is working on his article. But he still doesn't have enough information.  
Dennis: "time for some research"  
He lives his room, and as he enters the living room he sees there's nobody, and finds a not…

Dennis,

We're going to a concert tonight, and won't be back before midnight.  
Kirsten is sleeping at Laura's. Don't stay awake late…  
Mom and Dad

As he putts the note back on the table he looks relieved  
Dennis: "well, I won't have to explain it…"  
He enters the hallway, grabs his keys and jacket, and leaves the house.

Adam is staring at the Brooklyn Bridge; it gives him a calm feeling. Suddenly he hears a strange sound, and feels a chill around his feet. As he looks down he sees how they are frozen to the floor.  
Adam: "what!"  
Suddenly an orange beam is shot to Adam.  
Adam: "oh my god"  
He feels like he is pushed away by an invisible force. He falls on the ground, as the beam sets a tree on fire. Adam sees what fired the beam. It's a creature with a bluish skin, his hind legs are more like flippers, and his mouth looks like a black hole. Its front claws are very big, ending in 5 sapphire colored nails.   
Adam: "geez…"  
The wind blows burning ashes in the creature's direction. The creature screams, but recovers fast.   
Adam: "that didn't work"  
Dennis: "hey, watch out!"  
Adam notices Dennis, who focuses and sends the creature back to the water.  
Dennis: "are you okay"  
Adam looks up  
Adam: "uh, yeah"  
Dennis: "come, let's get out of here"  
Dennis helps Adam up…

In the metro Dennis and Adam are sitting oppose each other.  
Adam: "thanks for savin' me"  
Dennis: "no thanks"  
Adam stares at Dennis  
Adam: "You're Dennis Martens, right?"  
Dennis: "yeah, and you are?"  
Adam: "Adam, Adam Tins"  
Dennis: "Tins? Are you family of Nicole Tins?"  
Adam: "eh, yeah, just one question"  
Dennis: "ask away"  
Adam: "what was that thing?"  
Dennis: "wish I knew, how did you…"  
Adam: "the wind-thingy?"  
Dennis: "yeah…"  
Adam: "I don't know, I can do this since 3 months...but you did somethin' freaky too"  
Dennis: "I can do it since my birthday, the 5th of May."  
Adam: "no way, so can I"  
They hear a voice.  
Voice: "next station: 57th street near Carnegie hall."  
Adam: "that's my stop"  
He gets up  
Adam: "see ya"  
Dennis: "yeah, bye"  
Adam leaves the train.

Later that evening Dennis gets home, and went straight to bed, as he passed the door, the inscription and the ring glowed, and a piece of paper appeared out of nowhere. The inscription changes into "the circle of 5" for a few seconds. He reads the paper  
Dennis: "the circle of 5?"  
He enters his room, and closes the door.

The next day Carmen and Brandon were talking near the main entrance of the school.  
Carmen: "I went by that Dennis' home, but there was nobody home"  
Brandon: "strange, usually someone is"  
Carmen: "not this time"  
Brandon: "no, but there he is"  
Dennis looks very sleepy  
Brandon: "Dennis!"  
Dennis: "hey"  
Carmen: "boy, you're one sleepy… witch"  
Dennis: "huh? …how? …Brandon!"  
Brandon: "she's on too"  
Dennis: "I can't believe you told her…wait, what did you just say?"  
Carmen: "I can do strange things too"  
Dennis: "that makes 4 of us"  
Brandon: "4?"  
Dennis: "yeah, you, me, Carmen and Adam"  
Carmen: "Adam?"  
Brandon: "not Adam Tins, right?"  
Dennis: "that's the one"  
Carmen: "he's a…"  
Adam: "witch? I think so"  
Brandon: "then there are 5 I think"  
Dennis and Carmen look confused  
Brandon: "I found Magnet Emma.."  
Dennis: "no way"  
Carmen: "you mean Emma from out class?"  
Dennis: "the circle of 5…"  
Brandon: "what?"  
Dennis: "do you know Adam and Emma's birthdays?"  
Brandon: "I could look it up"  
Emma: "Carmen!"  
They see Emma walking up to them.  
Carmen: "Emma, hi"  
Dennis: "magnet Emma?"  
Emma: "thanks for the...how did you just call me?"  
Dennis: "your chat-name is Magnet Emma, right?"  
Emma: "how do you know?"  
Dennis: "I'm wiccanboy"  
Emma: "no way…you?"  
Dennis: "was everything you wrote true?"  
Emma: "there are other people here"  
Dennis: "they're also…"  
Emma: "witches?"  
Brandon: "yeah"  
Carmen: "so it seems"  
Dennis: "it's all true..."  
Carmen: "what is?"  
Brandon: "Adam's birthday is the 5th of august, and Emma's..."  
Emma: "July 5th, why?"  
Dennis: "listen, meet me at my house at 8 tonight, Brandon knows my address"  
He enters the school  
Brandon: "Dennis?"  
But Dennis is gone…

Later that day, Adam is watching TV when the phone rings. He answers it.  
-Adam: "hi?"  
-Dennis: "Adam, Dennis here"  
-Adam: "Dennis..? Oh, Dennis, right. How do you know my phone-number?"  
-Dennis: "I read it from someone's class-list."  
-Adam: "okay…"  
-Dennis: "I was wondering, could you come by my house at 8?"  
-Adam: "why"  
-Dennis: "I found out something, and you would really help me out…"  
-Adam: "you saved my life, I think it's the least I could do"  
-Dennis: "thanks, I live at 1195, 1st avenue."  
-Adam: "got it, see you then"  
-Dennis: "okay, bye"  
Adam hangs up.  
Adam: "what does he want?"

That evening, Adam, Carmen, Emma, Brandon and Dennis are sitting upstairs in front of the door, on a sheet, with a brown pentagram painted on it.  
Brandon: "why are we here?"  
Carmen: "why all the mystery?"  
Adam: "what's this all about?"  
Emma is looking at Adam  
Emma: "and what's he doing here?"  
Dennis: "we are here, because we're all witches"  
Adam: "what?"  
Emma: "zip it"  
Dennis: "according to a prophecy, 5 witches, born on the 5th day of different months, would meet each other, and form the circle of 5"  
Carmen: "which is…?"  
Dennis: "a power beyond believe, one the 5 witches would be a descendant of Matthew Martens, who was born right here in Manhattan, around 1650. I think…no, I know, I am that witch."  
Adam: "really, how do you know?"  
Dennis: "I can prove it, see this ring, it's been in our family for ages, always passed on from generation to generation. It seems to contain a strong magical essence. Anyway, before Matthew died in 1678, he saw the future, for the first and only time. He saw a great force, existing in 5 witches… I think he saw us"  
Adam: "but what have we got to do with it"  
Dennis: "I think it is fate"  
Brandon: "what's our role in it?"  
Dennis: "to unleash it, we need to perform a ritual"  
Emma: "cool"  
Brandon: "like...magic?"  
Dennis: "yes"

5 minutes later they are standing in a circle, each on a point of the pentagram, with a lit candle in the middle.   
Brandon: "what about you parents?"  
Dennis: "my mom is at her art-class, Kirsten won't be home until Saturday, and my dad is taking nightshift at memorial"  
Brandon: "okay"  
Carmen: "what's next?"  
Dennis: "I copied this, please read and memorise the spell"  
He hands out a copy to everyone. They read it.  
Dennis: "now we need to hold hands"  
Emma Adam: "What!"  
Dennis sighs  
Dennis: "just do it"  
They do so  
Adam: "your hand is sweaty"  
Emma: "want me to slap you in the face with it"  
Carmen: "guys, please"  
Emma: "right"  
Brandon: "ready"  
All together: "we call upon the circle of 5, to help us through this magical life. The circle of 5 is what we desire, show your answer in the fire, the power of the circle we wish to free, hear our call, so mote it be."  
A bright light emits from the door and the ring, creating 4 almost perfect copies of the ring, around the fingers of Carmen, Brandon, Emma an Adam. The only difference is that the color of the centre is a bit different. The candle gets extinguished, and a golden key appears. The next moment everything seems normal again. All of them seem a bit confused…  
Carmen gives the key to Dennis, who uses it to open the door. The door opens, and they see a pitch-dark room, when suddenly two candles are lit magically, revealing an ancient book on a white marble pedestal. Dennis walks over the book, and touches it, and the book opens. The first page reads:

Book of Shadows

Brandon: "Book of Shadows?"  
Emma: "Really?"  
Suddenly the book flips to another page, showing the drawing of a creature, which is directly recognized by Adam and Dennis  
Adam: "that's the thing"  
Dennis reads from the book of shadows  
Dennis: "a water-creature which is very protective over its territory. Even though it's not strong, it gains power as it kills, making it more deadly with every victim, have faith in the circle to defeat it."  
Carmen: "what's that supposed to mean?"  
Dennis flips to the book, writing things down on his hand  
Adam: "so we need to hunt it down?"  
Emma: "I guess"  
Brandon: "we know it hides near Brooklyn Bridge"  
Dennis slams the book shut, and telekinetically cleans up the stuff used for the ritual.  
Dennis: "let's go"  
They all walk down the stairs.

Some time later, near Brooklyn Bridge.  
Adam: "what if it shows up?"  
Dennis: "we stretch out our hands and say "we call upon the circle of 5" 5 times"  
Brandon: "that's all?"  
Dennis: "yeah"  
Carmen: "I hope it works"  
Emma: "if not, we die"  
Adam: "not helping"  
Brandon: "quite"  
They hear nails scratching over the pier. Brandon panics and a fire starts, allowing them to see the creature. Adam focuses and a gust of wind blows the fire in the creatures' direction. It screams, and sends an ice cloud to Carmen.  
Carmen: "oh no"  
Dennis: "protect her; hear my call, from what could cause her downfall"  
The cloud explodes, blowing Carmen of her feet.  
Dennis: "sorry"  
The creature takes a deep breath  
Dennis: "now"  
Carmen gets up and they stand in a group  
C5: "we call upon the circle of 5"  
A weak glow emits from the rings. The creature stores energy  
C5: "we call upon the circle of 5"  
The glow becomes stronger, as the creature opens his mouth.  
C5: "we call upon the circle of 5"  
Their hands start to glow too. The creature releases a beam.  
C5: "we call upon the circle of 5"  
The glow turns into a bright light, the beam comes closer and closer.  
C5: "we call upon the circle of 5"  
The lights combine, and form a bright red-brown light, making it look as if their hands are one, just as the beam hits them, it is send back, with double strength, hitting the creature, incinerating the creature.  
The glow slowly fades away.  
Brandon: "wow"  
Carmen: "is it gone?"  
Dennis: "I think so"  
Emma: "I am sure of it"  
Adam: "I'm out of here"  
Adam walks away  
Dennis: "Adam"  
Adam turns around  
Adam: "look, I don't know if you want to continue with this freak show, but you can count me out"  
He walks around the corner  
Brandon: "now what?"  
Carmen: "was he serious"  
Emma: "I think so"  
Dennis: "give him some time, he can't ignore it, it's who we are…. it's our shared destiny"  
A silent moon is the only one who witnessed what just happened. The circle has been formed, but the group is not even close…not yet.

END


End file.
